A Viagem
by Tami and Julian
Summary: Depois de um dia de descobertas, Neji e Tenten são escalados para uma missão em uma vila distante. Durante o caminho, ambos devem tentar controlar seus sentimentos, mas será que isso é possível? 1ª fic [NejiTen] [e pouquíssimo de ShikaTema]
1. Cap I – Pensamentos incompreensíveis

**A viagem (título provisório.)**

**Cap. I – Pensamentos incompreensíveis e uma missão misteriosa**

O ex-time de Gai-Sensei que se reuniu pra relembrar os tempos de Genin e também para treinarem, só que dessa vez, o sensei resolveu inovar...

**Gai: **Hoje nós iremos treinar em um local diferente. Faremos lutas 1x1 e por isso é bom que usemos um local diferente do de sempre. **(Pose de Nice Guy)**

_(Maito Gai, o sensei, com seu penteado estranho, estilo "tigela" e sobrancelhas super grossas, o que lhe rendeu o apelido de monocelha ou supercelha, ambos criados por Naruto)_

**Lee: **Certo!!

_(Rock Lee, o aluno preferido de Gai, e depois de tantos anos ainda tem o mesmo visual inusitado de seu sensei, o que lhe rendeu o apelido de sobrancelhudo, é agora um jounin, um dos melhores, para o orgulho de Gai-Sensei)_

**Neji:** ¬¬

_(O gênio Hyuuga Neji, como era conhecido na época de genin, é agora um dos mais brilhantes integrantes da ANBU e líder do melhor esquadrão. Agora, com o passar dos anos, ficou muito mais bonito, os cabelos negros, ainda compridos formando uma espécie de moldura para seus olhos perolados.)_

**Tenten:** "

_(de acordo com vários shinobis da vila, a morena de orbes chocolates e coques laterais só havia ficado mais bonita e habilidosa com o passar dos anos, agora junto com Neji, Sakura e Naruto, forma o melhor e mais eficiente esquadrão ANBU além de ser a kunoichi mais habilidosa e invejada de Konoha)_

**Gai:** Certo, então vamos para uma clareira que fica próxima a um riacho não muito longe daqui.

E assim, ao chegarem ao local, o sensei fez os sorteios pra saber quem iria lutar com quem primeiro.

**Gai:** Os primeiros a lutar então serãããão: Lee e Tenten!**(Pose Nice Guy... será que ele não cansa?!)**

**Lee: **Mas Gai-sensei, eu queria lutar com o Neji! **(choraminga Lee)**

**Gai: **Lee! Deixe que a chama da juventude que arde em você te dê forças para lutar com os dois!

**Lee: **Certo, sensei!!!! **(Com os olhos em chamas)**

**Tenten: **Hey!! Não pense que vai ser fácil me derrotar Lee!

**Lee: **Pode deixar que eu vou pegar leve com você Tenten! **(Pose Nice Guy)**

**Tenten: **¬¬

Enquanto essa discussão se desenrolava, o gênio dos Hyuuga observava tudo em silêncio, sentado no chão apoiado no tronco de uma arvore. Ele estava observando principalmente uma menina morena com orbes chocolates, que era do seu time há cinco anos, e reparando agora o quanto ela havia crescido e ficado mais bonita._ "Mas o que eu to pensando heim?!_" na verdade, ele não deveria estar pensando essas coisas, afinal ele é o Hyuuga Neji, o gênio frio e sem coração.

**Gai: **Ei, vocês! Parem de enrolar e comecem logo!

**Lee e Tenten: **Sim!!

Depois de um tempinho lutando, estava tudo indo bem até que:

**Tenten: **Lee!! Você é louco!? Agora eu to encharcada!

Lee acidentalmente empurrou Tenten em direção ao riacho e como ela não havia percebido sua proximidade acabou se molhando... (também pelo fato de que a mente da jovem estava ocupada por outros pensamentos... mais interessantes)

**Lee:** Ai! Desculpa, Tenten!!! **(Diz ele indo ao socorro da amiga)**

**Gai:** Aconteceu alguma coisa Neji? Diz o sensei reparando que seu aluno havia levantado e estava atento a alguma coisa

**Neji:** Não sensei, problema nenhum. _"Droga, porque eu me levantei?! Porque ver a Tenten assim, molhada e mais linda, nos braços do Lee me irrita tanto?" _

**Tenten: **Lee! Me larga e vai buscar uma toalha ou algo pra eu poder me secar! **(Diz a menina tirando o colete de jounin e soltando os cabelos dos coques laterais, irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo observando uma cena ali próxima)** _"Droga! Porque eu tinha que olhar pro Neji logo agora?! Aii, como ele ficou lindo ."_

**Lee: **Tá legal!! Lee vai correndo de volta pra vila para buscar o que a menina havia pedido, como sempre prestativo

**Neji: **_"Raios, porque ela fez isso?"_ **(Pensava o moreno totalmente desconcertado coma cena que se desenrolava na sua frente: Tenten com os cabelos lhe caindo ate a cintura tirando o excesso de água dos mesmos, uma mecha por vez)** _"Como ela fica M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.A. assim_..._ ai, o que eu estou pensando!?"_

**Tenten: **Grrr... O Lee me paga! **(Diz a morena furiosa, mas parando ao notar que estava sendo observado por certos olhos perolados)** Algum problema Neji? – pergunta ela –

**Neji: **Ahnn, err **(Totalmente desconcertado por ter sido pego no flagra!)** _"Ai, o que eu digo? Idiota! Porque foi olhar pra ela tão descaradamente?!"_

**Tenten:** Neji?! Eu to falando com você!

**Neji:** Ahn, bem.. Não é nada, eu só estava... err... preocupado sabe, você é do mesmo esquadrão da ANBU que eu, e... bem... não quero que você pegue um resfriado e desfalque o time... _"Droga, dessa eu não escapo!"_

**Tenten: **Ah sim, bem, pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou pegar um resfriado **(Diz ela com um tom misto de raiva e desapontamento na voz) **_"será que ele não pensa em outras coisas?! Só treinar, missão.. /"_

**Gai: **Nossa, olha a hora! Desculpe gente, mas o Kakashi tá me esperando pra mais um desafio! **(Diz ele na sua costumeira pose de Nice Guy)** Tchauzinho a todos! **(Diz ele saindo correndo e deixando seus alunos com caras de ¬¬'')**

**Neji:** Err, Tenten?

**Tenten:** Sim?

**Neji:** Bem, toma aqui **(Diz ele tirando o próprio colete de jounin e estendendo para que a garota pegasse) **logo vai escurecer e... err... pegue. _"É hoje que ela descobre! Epa! Descobre o quê?! No quê eu tou pensando?!"_

**Tenten:** Como assim?! **(Diz ela confusa) **_"Ai meu Deus! Será que ele está realmente preocupado comigo?!"_

**Neji:** _"Porque ela tem que dificultar as coisas?!" _Toma, pega logo! **(Diz ele, mas vendo que a menina continuava parada, resolve ir colocar ele mesmo o colete por cima dos ombros da garota)** _"Droga, por que eu não consegui me controlar?!"_

**Tenten: **Obrigada Neji**. (Diz ela, corando com a proximidade dele)**

Os dois estavam cada vez mais próximos um do outro, e iam cada vez mais reduzindo essa distância até que:

**Lee:** Tenten! **(Exclama ele, para segundos depois ficar hiper confuso com a cena que se desenrola, ou desenrolava antes de ele interromper)**

**Neji: **¬¬" **(Se afasta da morena muito mas corado do que imaginava)**

**Tenten:** Lee?! _"Seu idiota, porque você foi chegar logo agora!?!? Grrr..." _**(Diz e pensa a menina depois de dar um passo de 2 metros para trás e ficar extremamente vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha.)**

**Lee: **Ops... Parece que eu interrompi alguma coisa, eu...

**Neji: **Não interrompeu nada... ¬¬ _"Ufa, essa foi por pouco, o que me deu na cabeça?! Eu estava quase BEIJANDO a Tenten! Maldito Lee!! Eu ainda mato esse safado!"_

**Tenten: **Bem, agora eu vou indo. Neji, depois eu te devolvo o colete ok?! **(Sem esperar resposta a menina já havia desaparecido)**

**Lee:** **(Olhar malicioso pra cima do Neji) **Acho que certo gênio de gelo ta derretendo! **(Afina a voz, como se estivesse imitando a voz da Tenten)** 'Oh, Neji, eu te amo! Beije-Me Neji!' **(Depois cai na gargalhada)**

**Neji:** Hmph... **(Lança olhar mortal a Lee)** Lee, se eu fosse você retirava o que disse!

**Lee:** E se eu não quiser?

**Neji:** Vai morrer aqui mesmo!

**Lee:** Humm... **(Fazendo cara de pensativo)** Acho que não... Você não teria coragem de me matar, da mesma forma que não tem coragem de dizer pra Tenten o que você sente por ela e escondeu durante todos esses anos! **(Dizendo isso se mandou, pois não tinha certeza se Neji teria ou não coragem de espancá-lo.)**

**Neji: **_"Grrr. Lee você me paga!!" _**(E sai pisando duro)**

**Lee:** _"Ah, os pombinhos... eles tem tudo pra dar certo... não sei por quê não param de frescura de uma vez! Aliás, o Neji é um sortudo... eu não dispensaria a Tenten de jeito nenhum se ela agisse comigo do mesmo jeito que age com o Neji... Gai Sensei... acho que isso que eu sinto é um pouco de ciúme... o que eu faço Gai Senseeeeeeeeei..."_

15 minutos depois, já estando a meio caminho de casa, Neji encontra com sua prima, Hinata (Hyuuga Hinata ainda tem seu jeito tímido, com seus 18 anos. É uma excelente jounin e foi capaz de domar certo Uzumaki, com quem namora há três anos. É também a melhor amiga de Tenten)

**Hinata:** Neji! Olá!

**Neji: ** Como vai, Hinata? **(Respondeu o garoto novamente em seu tom de voz frio e sem emoção**) Está atrás da besta do Naruto?

**Hinata:** Na verdade eu estava procurando a Tenten, você por acaso você a viu por aí?

**Neji: **Err, a Tenten? Bem vi sim, ela deve estar em casa agora e... **(meio sem jeito)** "Raios!_ porque eu tenho que ficar sem jeito quando falo da Tenten?! Afinal ela é minha companheira de time a anos!"_

**Hinata: **Tchau Neji! **(Diz ela se virando com um sorriso nos lábios e indo em direção à casa da amiga)**

Ao chegar à frente de uma casa verde claro e muito bonita, a jovem Hyuuga resolve tocar a campainha. Um minuto depois:

**Tenten:** Como vai, Hinata!! **(Cumprimenta a morena que acabara de abrir a porta)** Entra!

**Hinata**: Olá, Tenten! Não, desculpe hoje eu não vou entrar, vim apenas trazer um recado da Godaime. **(Disse a menina sorrindo, um pouco sem jeito)**

**Tenten:** Recado da Tsunade-Sensei? "O que será que ela quer dessa vez?! Hoje é meu dia de folga!"

**Hinata:** Sim, ela disse que era pra você estar no escritório dela amanhã de manhã, com o seu uniforme e uma mala com seus pertences.

**Tenten:** Uniforme?! Mala?! Viagem?! No que será que a Hokage ta pensando!?! Hoje e amanha são meus dias de folga! **(Disse a morena muito contrariada) **Mas escuta, Hinata, o Neji, o Naruto e a Sakura já foram avisados?

**Hinata:** Bem, me parece que é essa missão é apenas pra você, Tenten"

**Tenten:** Bem, obrigada Hinata! Nos vemos em breve!

**Hinata:** De nada Tenten! Tchau! **(Dizendo isso a morena deu as costas a casa da amiga e foi andando em direção ao Ichiraku, onde certamente encontraria Naruto)**

**No escritório da Hokage:**

**Shizune:** Tsunade, será que isso vai dar certo?!

**Tsunade**: Não sei Shizune, mas espero que sim. Essa missão é de suma importância para a vila

**Shizune:** Para a vila?! Sei...

**Tsunade:** Essa vila anda muito parada, eu quero ver ação!!

**Shizune:** Sei... Mas por que o interesse neles...?!

**Tsunade:** Shizune, você já está me irritando! Quer apostar quanto que eles vão se dar bem?! **(Sorriso maléfico) **Mas enfim, agora saia que eu preciso me acalmar! E vá procurar logo o Hyuuga! "V_á que eu tenho meus planos de como me acalmar e de como me dar bem na aposta que eu fiz com o Kakashi..."_ **(Pensa Tsunade passando a mão no fundo falso da gaveta, onde escondia suas garrafas de sake)**

**Shizune:** Sim, senhora!!

**Tsunade:** E vá rápido porque eu só tenho 20 minutos pra beb.. pra relaxar! _"Ops, quase que eu me denuncio!"_

**Shizune:** Ehnn... certo . _"Com essa cara, ela deve estar tramando alguma coisa" _**(E sai deixando a Hokage a sós com suas garrafinhas de sake)**

**Tenten: **_"Hmm... o Neji me pareceu tão diferente hoje... Ele geralmente é indiferente, mas ele me pareceu tão... tão afetuoso quando me emprestou o colete... Minha mente tem estado tão confusa ultimamente... parece que eu vejo um outro lado do Neji agora... um lado tão atraente... Ai, ai... enquanto tudo isso não passar de um delírio meu, esse colete será tudo o que eu tenho"_ **(Tenten abraça o colete, sorrindo enquanto sente o perfume de Neji)**

**Neji: **_"Como é possível? Depois de tantos anos juntos, como eu posso me comportar de maneira tão diferente? A Tenten sempre foi uma companheira, mas eu nunca a vi desta forma... que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não sou assim! Mas pensando bem, talvez o Lee esteja certo... talvez esse sentimento tenha estado dentro de mim esse tempo todo... Será que a única coisa que mudou foi o meu jeito de ver as coisas??"_

**No Dia Seguinte...**

Tsunade está no seu escritório bebendo mais sake quando de repente:

**Tenten:** Tsuna...eh... **(E para ao ver o que a hokage estava engasgada, logo em seguida correndo para ajudá-la)**

**Tsunade:** Cooof! Cooof! _Coooooooof! "Raios!!! __Ela tinha que chegar agora?!?! Ela deve estar uns cinco minutos adiantada.. Mas de qualquer forma o Hyuuga ainda não chegou..." _**(Logo que ela consegue esconder seu sake, chega o Neji)**

**Tenten**: Neji?!?!?!

**Neji:** Tenten?!?!?!? **(ao mesmo tempo)**

**Tsunade:** _"Ufa! **(Suspira)** ainda bem que deu tempo de esconder o sake"_

**Neji/Tenten:** O que você tá fazendo aqui?

**Neji/Tenten**: heheheh...

**Neji:** Tsunade! Essa minha missão não era SOLO?

**Tenten:** Err, bem, eu também pensei que fosse e uma missão solo...

**Tsunade:** **(Se recompondo) **E quem disse que não é?

**Neji**: Então por que a Tenten veio junto? São missões diferentes?

**Tsunade:** Não é a toa que te chamam de gênio **(Responde sarcástica)** vocês vão fazer duas missões em uma aldeia distante, portanto, vão viajar até lá.

**Tenten:** Err. Você quer dizer juntos? **(Pergunta corando de leve)**

**Tsunade:** Sim, algum problema?! **(Diz ela com um olhar ameaçador)**

**Neji:** Mas dá pra gente saber logo quais são as missões?!

**Tsunade:** Sim... Bem na verdade as missões de vocês não são nada simples...

**Neji:** Por mim, tudo bem... _"Será uma boa oportunidade pra entender o que se passa comigo"_

**Tenten:** ... _"Eu não estou gostando nada disso"_

**Tsunade:** Vocês vão investigar uma série de fatos estranhos na aldeia -

**Neji/Tenten:** aldeia -??

**Tsunade:** Sim, é uma aldeia tão secreta que nem o nome é conhecido...

**Tenten/Neji:** ¬¬

**Tsunade:** Bem, de qualquer modo, é uma aldeia distante... vejamos... uns 10 dias de viagem talvez, mas vocês passarão por uma aldeia para poderem descansar direito depois de uma semana de viagem. Será só essa portanto tratem de ir preparados!!

**Tenten/Neji:** 10 DIAS?!

**Tsunade:** Ora essa... se vocês não quiserem, tem uma fila de shinobi aí fora querendo essas missões **(Neji olha pra fora a tempo de ver Naruto passando e tranquilamente tirando uma meleca do nariz)**

**Neji:** Eu vou!!

**Tenten:** Certo... então eu... eu também vou! **(Corando muito)**

**Neji:** Mas isso é tudo que nós vamos ficar sabendo? **(Pergunta o jovem jounin)**

**Tsunade:** Não é suficiente? Eu pensei que tivesse chamado o gênio Hyuuga Neji para essa missão ao invés de um incompetente! Mas de qualquer forma vocês vão receber um pouco mais de detalhes quando pararem pra descansar em Suna...

**Tenten:** Suna? Essa missão tem alguma ligação com a vila da areia então?!

**Tsunade:** Sim minha cara.. E vocês descansarão por lá depois de receberem os outros detalhes da missão.

**Neji/Tenten:** Certo!!

**(E assim os dois saem para se preparar para a longa viagem)**

_**Continuaaa **_

**_Bem, como essa é a nossa primeira fic pedimos que não nos xinguem demais n.n_**

**_Quanto à continuação, ela sai só que não podemos garantir que vá ser rápido. )_**

**_Beijos pessoas, e obrigado a todos que leram e comentaram (ou não)._**

_**Tami e Julian**_


	2. Cap II – A viagem de descobertas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei ...

Aviso: A gente mudou o rating da fic, agora ela é T ... Mas não é nada de mais..

**N/a: **Bem, acho que devemos um pedido de desculpas a quem lê essa fic.. n.n'. Acontece que a falta de tempo misturada com as provas e relatórios pra entregar dão nisso. Mas nós estamos aqui hoje com o 2º cap. xD. Esperamos que gostem!

**Legenda:** Acho que não ta difícil de identificar quando alguém fala.

**(blá blá blá)** – Ações

"_blá blá blá"_ – pensamentos

**Cap. II - A viagem de descobertas**

**Dia 1 - Começa a jornada para Suna**

Neji e Tenten caminham em direção a Suna para saber o restante da missão com Gaara (O Kazekage, que ainda tem os irmãos Temari e Kankurou morando em Suna.). Já há duas horas eles haviam partido de Konoha, sempre em silêncio mortal. Cansada desse silêncio todo a morena resolve quebrá-lo.

**Tenten:** Neji? **(Chama a jovem que ia um pouco mais atrás)**

**Neji:** Sim**? (Responde parando e se virando para encarar a morena)** Está cansada? **(Pergunta ele, mudando por um breve momento de sua expressão dura e fria para uma mais branda e preocupada)**

**Tenten:** Não, eu estou bem!! **(Responde a jovem presenteando o garoto com um dos mais belos sorrisos que ele já tinha visto, um que ele no fundo já sabia que sempre seria só pra ele)**

**Neji:** _"Não vou conseguir manter meu auto-controle por muito tempo dessa forma! Maldito Lee e seus comentários idiotas..."_

**Tenten:** Neji você está bem? Sabe, acho melhor procurarmos um lugar pra acampar, já está tarde e eu estou com um pouco de frio...

**Neji: **Nós não teríamos feito tão pouco progresso em um dia, se você não tivesse passado o dia inteiro arrumando essa mala...

**Tenten:** Ora essa! Você ficou me apressando, e eu acabei me atrapalhando! Nem trouxe minha barraca extra!

**Neji: **Barraca extra... Você pretendia realmente trazer duas barracas além de todas essas tralhas?

**Tenten:** Ora, Neji... Nunca se sabe... **(Ar misterioso)** _"Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer nesses dez dias__ Ai, Neji... será mesmo que você desconhece as mulheres a esse ponto? Gostaria de poder te ensinar..."_

**Neji: **_"Nunca se sabe... nunca se sabe o que tem dentro dessa mala, isso sim! Mas sem dúvida esses mistérios femininos não ajudam em nada a desvendar essa confusão que se passa na minha mente... Oh, Tenten, por que você tem que ser tão atraente e ainda por cima provocativa?"_

**Tenten:** Bem, vamos acampar ou não?

**Neji:** Certo... Byakugan! **(Disse o jovem shinobi, e assim que ativou o byakugan ele descobriu uma clareira e um riacho, próximos do local onde eles estavam)** Bem, vamos por ali... Tem uma clareira e um pouco mais a frente tem um riacho. "_E a partir de agora, será um desafio controlar esses sentimentos... É estranho... a gente sempre dormiu junto nas missões genin e chunin, e de repente eu me sinto tão estranho por acampar com ela..."_

Tenten se adiantou e foi montar as barracas enquanto Neji foi buscar água e lenha para uma fogueira. Assim que terminou de montar a barraca de Neji, Tenten resolve sentar e admirar as estrelas. Ficou tão absorta em pensamentos que nem viu quando Hyuuga voltou com a lenha e a água, e depois de colocá-las em um lugar qualquer foi se aproximando sutilmente da morena...

**Neji:** _"Céus, ela ficou tão linda desse jeito..."_

Neji fica tão excitado com a visão a sua frente que seu coração acelerado o denuncia a Tenten.

**Tenten:** Neji é você? O que você estava fazendo parado aí atrás?

**Neji:** **(Completamente sem graça)** Quem, eu?? Ahn, eu não... Eu estava... Eu fui... Água... Lenha...

**Tenten:** Não, não fale... Eu já sei o que você estava fazendo...

**Neji:** O que?? Não! Eu... Água! Floresta e... Não estava... Não!!!

**Tenten:** Você ia acender a fogueira atrás de mim pra me assustar, não é mesmo?

**Neji:** Eu... Bem... Na verdade... É, isso mesmo.

**Tenten: **_"Droga! No fundo, eu bem queria que fosse outra coisa..."_ Então, vamos acender essa fogueira logo?

**Neji: **Claro! E já é tarde... Vamos dormir logo! Amanhã não podemos demorar mais, já estamos atrasados...

**Tenten:** Não quer ficar aqui um pouco, vendo as estrelas?

**Neji:** "_É claro que eu quero!!! Mas eu não vou conseguir me controlar... _" Não, obrigado... Vou dormir...

Neji vai para sua barraca, deixando Tenten sozinha vendo as estrelas.

**Tenten:** _"Como ele consegue ser tão frio... por um instante, eu pensei ter visto ele dizendo sim... Pelo visto esse sentimento é só meu... vou precisar guardá-lo bem guardado, se não a missão não vai sair"_

Quando Tenten percebe que não vai conseguir nada aquela noite, ela ajeita a fogueira, para que se mantenha acesa durante a noite e espante animais selvagens e vai dormir.

**Dia 2 - O olhar das revelações**

**Neji:** Tenten anda logo! Nós estamos atrasados! _"Ela insiste em demorar... eu preciso terminar essa missão o mais rápido possível... De jeito nenhum eu vou agüentar 10 dias..."_

**Tenten:** Calma! Já estou colocando a barraca na mala... **(Tenten corre de encontro a Neji, com vários panos em uma mão e a enorme mala de viagem na outra)**_ "Nossa! Do jeito que ele me apressa, parece que quer se ver livre de mim o mais rápido possível... Insensível..." _Até porque é culpa sua, de ter saído e me deixado aqui sozinha pra arrumar tudo!

**Neji:** _"Claro... eu prefiro me manter longe e sob controle por enquanto... não sei até quando será possível mesmo"_Eu fui tomar banho... Tem um rio aqui, lembra?

**Tenten**: Você poderia ter me avisado que eu teria ido junto com você...

**Neji:** Como assim, ido junto?

**Tenten**: Eu... err... Deixa pra lá... Vamos!

**Neji:** _"Ela disse que queria ir tomar banho junto comigo? Como assim? Devo estar imaginando coisas!"_ Bem... Vamos logo! **(Diz já andando)**

**Tenten:** _"Ufa, pensei que ele fosse descobrir!" _Estou indo! **(E corre atrás de Neji que já estava um pouco afastado)**

Após algumas horas de viagem, a observadora Tenten observa o sol, e nota que a dupla jounin está indo na direção errada.

**Tenten**: Neji, o sol está ao sul... Algo está errado com a nossa direção.

**Neji:** Como assim? Estamos seguindo a trilha Tenten, como pode estar errado? **(Pega o mapa).** É você tem razão... Mas o que... Genjutsu?!

**Tenten:** Pois é, mas olhe bem... O autor desse jutsu não fez um bom trabalho, o efeito está se dissipando.

Neji olha ao seu redor, e observa parte da trilha ir lentamente desaparecendo, sendo substituída por floresta densa.

**Neji:** O melhor a fazer, então é esperar que o efeito do jutsu desapareça, para que nós possamos avaliar o que fazer e descansar um pouco...

**Tenten:** "_Parada extra? __Opa! Grande idéia!"_Está bem, mas não seria melhor cancelar esse jutsu de uma vez?

**Neji:** Não, vamos esperar, assim os idiotas autores desse jutsu não nos atacam diretamente.

**Tenten:** Certo.

Enquanto os shinobis improvisam precariamente um acampamento com suas duas barracas, três pares de olhos observam-nos.

**Tenten:** Ai Neji... Será que a gente vai ter que ficar aqui sem NADA pra fazer até amanhã? ¬¬

**Neji:** Se você quer uma coisa pra fazer, vá tomar um banho... O rio está a setecentos metros à nossa esquerda...

**Tenten:** ¬¬ Valeu... "_não era esse tipo de coisa que eu tinha em mente... Bem, pelo visto um certo alguém não está querendo derreter esse gelo..."_

------------------------------------------------

Enquanto Tenten se prepara para ir tomar seu banho três vozes conversam baixo:

**Ninja 1:** Ela vai sair... Podemos emboscá-la.

**Ninja 2:** Não... Vamos ficar e acabar com ele

**Ninja 3:** Mas ele é mais forte...

**Ninja 2:** Ao ataque!

Então, os três ninjas renegados atacam Neji e as barracas.

**Neji:** Quem são vocês? Por acaso são os imbecis autores do genjutsu patético?

Eles não respondem e partem pra cima do moreno...

-----------------------------------------

Tenten estava voltando do seu banho, mas quando chegou ao acampamento viu a zorra que tinha acontecido: uma das barracas estava destruída, havia pedaços de árvores para todo lado e 3 corpos inconscientes no chão, mas o mais estranho é que Neji não estava por ali.

**Tenten**: "_Ai meu Deus, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele_?"

**Tenten:** Neji?! (**Grita a menina com um tom misto de preocupação e talvez um pouquinho de desespero na voz**)

**Neji:** Tenten! Você está bem?? (**Pergunta o jovem, que surge der repente atrás dela, com um tom de preocupação na voz e se segurando para não abraçar a morena**)

**Tenten:** Neji!! o q houve?!?!? e de onde você surgiu? ¬¬

**Neji:** Ah, que alívio! Esses três genin atacaram as nossas barracas, e eu fiquei preocupado que eles tivessem feito algo com você...

**Tenten:** Eu estou bem! Mas isso não responde à minha pergunta: De onde você surgiu??

**Neji:** Eu... Eu... Eu fui atrás de você por que estava muito preocupado com a sua demora.

**Tenten:** Vo... Você...Preocupado? Comigo? "_Raios... será esse o Neji mesmo? Ele, preocupado comigo????_"

**Neji:** **(Retoma sua pose mais comum de dono do mundo) **Sim. Mas veja, eles destruíram a sua barraca...

**Tenten:** **(Furiosa) **Você está vendo só, Neji Eu devia ter trazido a minha barraca extra! Onde eu vou dormir agora?? No chão??

**Neji:** **(Corando muito mais do que imaginava)** V... Vo... Você... Pode... Pode dormir na minha barraca, se quiser...

**Tenten: (Completamente vermelha)** Na sua barraca? Mas você vai dormir aonde??

**Neji:** Bem... Eu... Você... Eu... Mesma...

**Tenten:** Na... Na mesma... Mesma... Barraca?

**Neji:** Err... Pode ser!

A essa altura os dois completamente vermelhos se olham fixamente

**Tenten:** Você tem certeza?

**Neji:** Eu não me importaria. "_Ou pelo menos não deveria me importar_" Deixo em suas mãos.

**Tenten:** Bem... se você não se importar... Mas Neji me diga uma coisa: Quem são esses genin e o que eles queriam? (**A shinobi muda violentamente de assunto na mesma velocidade com que ficou corada quando Neji lhe ofereceu sua barraca)**

**Neji:** Pelo visto são da aldeia do som e foram mandados aqui para nos atrapalhar, mas foram burros por virem para cima de mim como elefantes escandalosos... E a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi jogar aquelas tochas ali na sua barraca. Eles sabiam que não iriam me derrotar... Só queriam nos atrasar, pelo visto.

**Tenten:** Imagino o que eles têm contra nós...

**Neji:** Isso nós não podemos saber... eles não carregavam muita coisa consigo.

**Tenten:** Sim... E, além disso, nós nem sabemos a nossa missão... Talvez tenha algo a ver com a aldeia do som...

**Neji:** Pode ser isso mesmo... Bem, Tenten, eu sei que ainda é um pouco cedo, mas eu gostaria de descansar... Aqueles três deram um pouco de trabalho...

**Tenten:** Você se machucou??

Tenten se aproxima de Neji com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, à procura de ferimentos no corpo do companheiro. Quando ela finalmente nota que ele está bem, ela percebe que está a uma distância minúscula dele, não mais do que alguns poucos centímetros. Ambos se olham nos olhos de forma indescritível por um segundo longo e carregado de pensamentos e emoções contidas.

**Neji:** Eu estou ótimo... só preciso descansar um pouco. **(Neji sussurra, sem saber o que fazer, para Tenten a sua frente, tão bonita, de cabelos molhados)**

Tenten se assusta com a voz de seu companheiro tão perto de seus ouvidos, e recua dando um passo enorme indo parar a uma distância segura de dois metros.

**Tenten: (Novamente vermelha)** Bem, então tudo certo. Eu vou ver se encontro alguma pista por aí e já vou para dentro.

**Neji:** Não quer que eu lhe espere?

**Tenten:** Descanse, Neji... Eu já vou.

Neji se afasta para sua barraca, pensando em Tenten a centímetros de si, e sentindo-se bem melhor enquanto sorri discretamente. Finalmente percebeu o que a jovem sente por ele. Finalmente descobriu a razão de todos esses sentimentos confusos. Tudo está esclarecido.

Ao mesmo tempo, Tenten esquadrinha rapidamente as redondezas do pequeno acampamento, tomando o cuidado de se livrar dos três ninjas, deixando-os apenas com as roupas do corpo em um ponto isolado da mata. Em seguida volta, e fica passeando durante algum tempo, pensando em Neji e verificando o acampamento a procura de pistas.

**Tenten**: _"Aquele olhar dele não pode significar outra coisa. E meu coração batendo mil vezes por segundo também não deixa mais dúvidas. Isso que sinto não é unilateral. É interessante... o poderoso Hyuuga, por quem tantas garotas teriam feito malabarismo com shurikens, se apoiando em um pé só em cima da ponta de uma kunai está na mesma missão, não, na mesma BARRACA que eu, e me lança olhares que provocam arrepios de tão profundos... eu não posso ser simplesmente mais uma" _Opa, o que é isso? Uma kunai envenenada! Então eles realmente queriam nos matar... Vou avisar isso ao Neji.

Tenten pega a kunai envenenada e vai andando pensativa a caminho da barraca para mostrar o achado a Neji, mas quando chega na barraca e vê que o menino já está dormindo, fica com receio de acordá-lo e resolve ir dormir também...

**Tenten:** _"ahhh, como ele fica fofo dormindo!"_ Pensa a menina admirando a beleza do rapaz moreno deitado.

A jovem deita-se ao lado dele ainda admirando o rapaz e surpreende-se quando o jounin pergunta:

**Neji:** Tenten descobriu algo de importante??

**Tenten:** Neji?! **(completamente sem graça por ter sido pega no flagra espiando Neji)** Achei que você estivesse dormindo.

**Neji:** Eu... eu estava te esperando, queria saber se você descobriu algo... e pelo visto aquela kunai envenenada significa que sim.

**Tenten:** Ahh, é sim, eu achei ela por ai...

**Neji:** Então eles realmente querem nos matar.

**Tenten:** É o parece...

**Neji: ** O que você fez com os três?

**Tenten:** Eu os deixei em qualquer canto...

**Neji:** Esses não vão atrapalhar mais...

**Tenten:** ...

**Neji:** ...

Tenten e Neji, sem ter mais o que falar, preferem se olhar nos olhos, após algum tempo, ambos percebem que esse olhar é diferente dos outros, e quem ambos já sabem o que um sente pelo outro e então eles percebem que é hora de dar um passo a frente, e Neji entende o que deve fazer, e lentamente aproxima seu rosto de Tenten. Por sua vez, tenten está nas nuvens, sabendo que aquele em sua frente é o garoto que ela sempre quis. Pensando nisso, a própria Tenten elimina o resto da distância que ainda havia entre eles. O beijo começou calmo, gentil, um apreciando o gosto do outro, mas depois, foi ficando cada vez mais profundo e apaixonado, demonstrando com esse simples gesto parte do amor que um sentia pelo outro. Após um longo momento, unidos pelo desejo eles se separam, preferindo apenas observar um ao outro. Tenten começa a abrir a boca para falar, mas é interrompida pelo menino que a silencia colocando um dedo delicadamente sobre os lábios da morena.

**Neji:** Sem palavras, agora. Vamos aproveitar o momento...

**Tenten:** Eu... Eu não entendo, Neji...

**Neji:** Não pode terminar ainda... Venha...

**Tenten:** ...

Mais uma vez, os rostos dos Jounin se unem, agora mais confiantes e experientes. Tenten compreende então que não é preciso palavras nesse momento, e a jovem kunoichi retribui o beijo apaixonado de Neji. Depois de vários minutos, ambos decidem que a bela natureza a sua volta não é páreo para a barraca aconchegante que os aguarda. Trocando suaves carícias, ambos entram na barraca a procura do conforto que a natureza não pode lhes oferecer. Neji olha profundamente nos olhos de Tenten, como a ler cada pedaço da alma da menina. Tenten retribui o olhar como pode, perguntando a Neji, sem palavras, se o que ela está pensando é o mesmo que ele. Compreendendo o olhar da menina, Neji sutilmente intensifica as carícias em sua amada, que não hesita em retribuir, beijando-o mais uma vez enquanto suas mãos esquadrinham sua mais nova aquisição, o belo Neji, com o qual tantas haviam sonhado, mas ela seria a primeira. O pensamento de possuir Neji repentinamente atravessa o corpo de Tenten, provocando-lhe um arrepio que serve de sinal a Neji, que subitamente percebe em que parte da anatomia da amante suas mãos resolveram parar, e notou que ela não parecia fazer objeção aos carinhos, muito pelo contrário, as mãos inquietas de Tenten pareciam muito confortáveis sobre o abdômen bem definido do ninja.  
Com o calor do momento, os shinobi resolvem que há roupas demais para tantos hormônios fluindo por suas veias. Conforme o peso em seus corpos diminui, o contato entre eles aumenta, assim como a paixão que vem surgindo há alguns dias, e as respirações dos dois se aceleram, junto com as mãos dos dois que movem em sincronia pelos corpos expostos dos ninjas que tanto se amam nesse momento. Já deitados em um confortável colchão, os dois insistem em se beijar enquanto os seus poderosos corpos de Jounin se movimentam em sincronia. Subitamente Neji interrompe o beijo, olha mais uma vez nos olhos de sua amada e diz:

**Neji:** Eu... te amo, Tenten...

Tenten, sem dizer uma palavra, puxa Neji para si, iniciando uma bela noite de amor entre eles, que iria se prolongar até as profundezas daquela noite de lua quase cheia e de brisa amena.

----------------------------------------------------

**Dia 3**

Já estava amanhecendo quando Tenten despertou e se sentiu tão bem, aquecida e aninhada nos braços do seu amado. Tão bem, que ela continuou na mesma posição, com medo de acordá-lo e se assutou ao ouvir ele susurrar algo em seu ouvido:

**Neji:** Eu nunca... nunca vou esquecer...

**Tenten:** Nem eu. **(E não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois ele já a tinha calado com um beijo)**

Ainda abraçados, Neji interrompe suavemente o contato:

**Neji:** Mas apesar de a minha vontade ser ficar aqui para sempre, nós temos uma missão a cumprir.

**Tenten:** Tem razão.

Tenten e Neji se separam, mas apenas pelo tempo suficiente de se vestir, desarrumar a barraca, desfazer seus rastros e preparar as mochilas.

**Tenten:** Você notou que o caminho errado que a gente fez acabou dando uma grande vantagem para nós?

**Neji:** Tem razão... Agora olhando essa bússola, eu vejo que nós podemos continuar por esse caminho.

**Tenten:** Certo, vamos então. **(Disse a morena direcionando um belo sorriso para o rapaz ao seu lado)**

Neji e Tenten prosseguem a viagem à aldeia da areia. Aos poucos, a paisagem de floresta densa vai se tornando escassa. O espaço entre as árvores aumenta de forma que os dos shinobi possam andar mais rápido, aproveitando tempo ganho para parar rapidamente e curtir um ao outro. Após três horas de viagem, já é possível notar que a floresta vai rapidamente sendo substituída por uma paisagem desértica. As clareiras se tornam maiores, o chão folhoso se torna arenoso e as grandes sequóias e samambaias são substituídas por cactos e plantas de terreno árido. O casal faz uma pequena pausa para almoçar a dois, em seguida apagam seus rastros e continuam a andar pelo agora denso deserto.

**Tenten:** Hmm, Neji? a gente acabou ganhando quantos dias heim?

**Neji**: Pelos meus cálculos, vamos chegar lá em 7 dias ao invés de 10.

**Tenten:** Hmm.. Bem, a gente chega em suna em quanto tempo mais ou menos? "ahh, que droga.. com - esses 3 dias menos tempo pra gente..."

**Neji:** Você não vê, ali na frente? É a vila da areia. Nós chegamos!

**Tenten:** **(")** Ahh... Claro...

**Neji:** Que horas são?

**Tenten:** São cinco horas...

**Neji:** Bem, como nós estamos adiantados, podemos ficar... descansando... até amanhã.

**Neji:** Mas antes, vamos procurar o Kazekage

**Tenten:** Pode ser... que diabos de missão será essa heim?!

**Neji:** Quem sabe... Aliás, a gente nem sabe o nome da tal da vila

**Tenten:** Pois é... acho que a Godaime está ficando caduca...ou ela tem algo em mente...

**Neji:** É tão idiota se referir à vila como ...

**Tenten:** Concordo...

**Neji:** Realmente, talvez ela esteja tramando algo...

**Tenten:** Do jeito que aquela velha é, provavelmente tem algo em mente...

**Neji:** O que uma garrafa de sake não faz!

Neji e Tenten chegam ao escritório do Kazekage nesse momento.

**Assistente:** Vocês devem ser os shinobi da aldeia da folha... O mestre Gaara só esperava por vocês em dois dias.

De dentro do escritório, os três ouvem uma voz forte:

"Deixe eles entrarem, Yukimaru..."

**Assistente:** Sim, senhor. **(O assistente se afasta da grande porta de vidro colorido que estava fechada e ela se abre.)**

Neji e Tenten entram, e se deparam com uma sala ricamente ornamentada. Gaara, o Kazekage se encontra sentado em uma cadeira no canto da sala, com o célebre jarro de areia a um lado, ao alcance das mãos de Gaara com uma cara de tédio e um pouco afastado da mesa, onde deveria estar assinando os papéis que formavam duas pilhas imensas em cima da mesa...

**Gaara:** Então os Jounin que a Hokage mandou foram vocês... Vamos, entrem. Não fiquem parados na porta.

Os dois entram, obedientes, precedendo Yukimaru, o assistente.

**Gaara:** Yukimaru, verifique se a porta está realmente trancada. Os assuntos tratados aqui são sérios.

**Yukimaru:** A porta e as janelas estão devidamente trancadas pelo seu jutsu, senhor.

**Gaara:** Pois bem. Sentem-se, os três. Vejam: Os assuntos aqui tratados não deverão ser repassados a absolutamente ninguém. Isso se aplica a você também, Yukimaru.

Neji e Tenten fazem que sim com a cabeça. Yukimaru diz que sim, respeitosamente.

**Neji:** Nós gostaríamos de saber mais sobre a nossa missão.A Godaime não nos disse nada.

**Tenten:** Quase nada...

**Neji:** err, o que ela disse de ÚTIL?

**Gaara:** Isso não importa. Agora prestem muita atenção, eu vou contar tudo a vocês...

Continuaaa ... XD

Agora, gostaria de agradecer a: Juh-chan X3, Debynha-chan e Aninhaloka.

Obrigada por terem comentado!! J

Deixem mais reviews! n.n

Beijos

Tami e Julian


	3. Cap III – A Missão na Aldeia Perdida

Galera que tá lendo a fic:

Desculpem a PEQUENA demora de uns 3 meses pra postar o capítulo 3, mas a gente tava ralando MUITO no colégio. Não se preocupem que o capítulo 4 não vai demorar 4 meses P

E obrigado por estarem lendo esse troço aí... :)

Ah, claro, bem, é óbvio que Naruto não pertence nem a mim, nem à Tami... por enquanto, hehehe...

Julian :)

**Capítulo 3: A Missão na Aldeia Perdida**

Gaara está sentando em sua mesa, no escritório da aldeia da areia. A sua frente se encontram os Jounin Tenten e Neji, e o estranho ninja assistente do Kazekage, Yukimaru.

**Tenten**: Antes de você explicar os detalhes, eu gostaria de saber uma coisa...

**Gaara:** Então diga de uma vez.

**Tenten:** Qual o nome dessa aldeia?

**Gaara**: A Tsunade deveria ter-lhes contado. Todos chamam-na de Aldeia . Não se sabe muito mais do que isso.

**Neji e Tenten:**... OK.

**Gaara:** Vejam: Há seis meses a aldeia da areia e a aldeia da folha tem observado pequenos detalhes que nos levam a pensar que há uma nova aldeia Shinobi.

**Neji:** Não seria a

**Gaara:** Aldeia do som? Não exatamente.

**Tenten:** Como assim?

**Gaara:** Têm acontecido muitas coisas inexplicáveis ultimamente. Não pretendo listá -los, mas posso lhes exemplificar que semana passada meu melhor jounin desapareceu sem nenhum vestígio. Yukimaru o substituiu.

Yukimaru ajeita seus longos cabelos loiros, parecendo ligeiramente inquieto.

**Gaara:** Essa jounin, Maya, foi a ninja mais competente que eu já vi na face da terra. Nunca que ela desapareceria por um motivo fútil.

**Tenten:** Já ouvi falar nessa moça... Ela esteve na vila da Folha

**Gaara:** E também na aldeia da Névoa e na aldeia do Trovão. Mas isso não importa no momento. Eu preciso que vocês identifiquem uma planície a leste do deserto. Tenho ouvido relatos de fenômenos incomuns por lá.

**Neji:** Que tipo de fenômenos?

**Gaara: **Se eu soubesse não os enviaria para lá. Têm acontecido fenômenos metafísicos, mas muito diferentes de jutsu. Yukimaru, vá com eles. É hora de deixar a teoria de lado e aprender a ser um verdadeiro Shinobi.

**Yukimaru:** Sim, Kazekage-sama

**Tenten:** "_Um novato pra gente cuidar? Era só o que me faltava..."_

**Neji:** _"Espero que esse cara não interfira na minha relação com a Tenten"_

Enquanto eles tentam destrancar a porta, eles ouvem as últimas palavras que ouviriam do Kazekage naquele dia:

**Gaara: **Tenham mais cuidado do que jamais tiveram em suas vidas. Se houver um inimigo, ele será absurdamente poderoso. Além disso, suspeito que a aldeia do som possua alguma relação com esses acontecimentos.

Neji, do lado de fora da sala, se vira para trás para informar a Gaara que eles foram atacados por genin da aldeia do som, mas é recebido com uma espetacular portada na cara, o que o faz cair sentado no chão. Enquanto massageia o nariz, ele ouve Yukimaru dizer, entre risinhos discretos:

**Yukimaru:** Essa porta age sob controle do Kazekage. Sempre mantenha uma distância dela.

**Neji:** Vou me lembrar desse detalhe na próxima vez... (**De mau humor**)

Os três vão até um abrigo de suna, Jantam e se preparam para descansar pela noite. Neji e Tenten haviam combinado de dissimular o amor entre eles, e dessa forma pediram quartos separados. Porém, Neji acabou ficando no mesmo quarto de Yukimaru, numa cama do outro lado do quarto.

**Neji:** Yukimaru, vai indo para o quarto... Eu só preciso falar algo com a Tenten...

**Yukimaru:** Sim. Eu estarei esperando, então.

Neji se aproxima de Tenten assim que o jovem Yukimaru se afasta.

**Tenten:** Mas Neji, nós não combin...

Sem esperar terminar a frase, ambos s beijaram rapidamente. Em trinta segundos, cada um já tinha ido para seu quarto, e só havia dado tempo de Neji dizer:

**Neji:** Eu não agüentaria ficar a noite inteira sem ter te beijado pelo menos agora... Bons sonhos...

Ao chegar ao quarto designado a ele e a Yukimaru, ele observa o shinobi terminando de vestir suas roupas de dormir, e observa os poderosos músculos e o corpo esbelto e ágil do novo amigo.

**Neji**_ "É, talvez ele possa ter alguma utilidade para nós"_

**Yukimaru:** Sabe, Neji... A Maya era realmente uma shinobi poderosíssima, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar que se ela não tivesse desaparecido na planície Sawayama eu não teria sido mandado para o escritório do Kazekage...

**Neji:** Então foi lá que essa Maya desapareceu...

**Yukimaru: **Sim, hoje faz uma semana. Espero que Gaara me deixe continuar com ele se nós acharmos a Maya.

**Neji:** Bem, ainda não é hora de se preocupar... _"Conversa chata... é melhor cortá-lo de uma vez"_ Bem, vamos dormir, então?

**Yukimaru:** Certo. Boa noite...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhece o dia e Tenten só consegue lembrar-se da noite em que estava com Neji... Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o rapaz moreno, até que ela ouve o barulho da cortina sendo agitada pelo vento...

**Tenten:** "_Ué, eu não me lembro de ter deixado a janela aberta."_ (**pensava a morena enquanto se levantava e ajeitava a fina camisola para ir fechar a janela, mas é parada no meio do caminho, por uma mão que a segura pelo pulso.)**

**Neji:** Eu senti sua falta... (**sussurra o moreno no ouvido da jovem morena parada a sua frente).**

Tenten sente-se aliviada sabendo que não corre perigo, e ao mesmo tempo o sangue corre mais rápido por suas veias enquanto a Jounin é abraçada por trás por Neji

**Tenten: **Eu também **(responde a morena, se virando e correspondendo ao abraço do rapaz)**

**Neji:** Se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui o dia todo sob esse lindo sol nascente em sua companhia, mas temos que ir para as planícies!

**Tenten:** Ahh, mas está tão cedo Neji, tem certeza que não podemos aproveitar um pouquinho?!

**Neji:** Bem, suponho que ninguém precise ficar sabendo...

E ao dizer isso o rapaz selou seus lábios com os da jovem morena à sua frente, num ardente beijo que prometia um dia de grandes emoções. O beijo durou alguns minutos, ao fim dos quais a morena colocou suas roupas de Jounin e saiu junto com Neji , encontrando com Yukimaru assim que atravessaram o corredor. Yukimaru por sua vez ficou intrigado por ver os dois aparecerem juntos, vindos do quarto de Tenten, mas decidiu que isso não era da conta dele.

**Yukimaru:** Bom dia!

**Neji e Tenten:** Bom dia!

Depois de eles comerem alguma coisa (com várias trocas de olhares entre Neji e Tenten) eles resolvem ir ver o Kazekage e avisar que estão de partida. Ao chegar na sala de Gaara, eles notaram a porta fechada, e um senhor os avisou que Gaara havia saído por algumas horas.

**Neji:** Certo, senhor... Só viemos avisá-lo que estamos de partida. Agora, com licença, vamos indo...

Apos a partida de Suna nenhum dos três trocou sequer alguma palavra, mas Tenten e Neji simplesmente as dispensaram, pois os olharem que um lançava ao outro já diziam tudo. Yukimaru já era silencioso por natureza, e um tanto quanto misterioso também. Neji e tenten não sabiam sequer qual o nível shinobi dele, embora ele não parecesse ter mais de 17 anos.

A jornada até a planície onde Maya desapareceu foi simples e rápida, com poucas palavras trocadas entre os três, mais vários olhares trocados entre Neji e Tenten.

Ao longo da viagem, Yukimaru precisou mostrar suas habilidades, as quais não desapontaram ninguém, enquanto caçava animais para eles poderem comer. No sexto dia fora de Konoha, os três ninjas avistaram o verde intenso da planície.

**Neji:** Então, Yukimaru, é aqui que estão acontecendo os fenômenos estranhos?

**Yukimaru:** Pelo que consta, é aqui mesmo. Neji, você é um Hyuuga, não? Creio que o Byakugan ajudaria agora...

**Neji:** _"Como diabos ele sabe"_ Tem razão... Byakugan**! (E assim, ativa seu byakugan, e passa a observar atentamente a planície)**. Há uma distorção para o norte...

**Tenten:** Só por lá?

**Neji: (esquadrinha a área com os olhos)** Acho que sim.

**Tenten:** Será que é seguro nos aproximarmos?

**Neji:** Não vejo por que não... Parece-me deserto, mas estranhamente...

**Yukimaru:** Distorcido... Foi o que disseram.

**Tenten:** Então vamos...

Os três andaram por cinco minutos na direção indicada Por Neji.

**Tenten:** Seria aquilo ali na frente?

**Yukimaru:** Bem, parece com o que falaram...

À frente dos três, uma grande extensão das planícies parecia embaçada, como se um grande vidro se pusesse entre os dois. Yukimaru arriscou se aproximar. Nada aconteceu.

**Yukimaru:** Devemos entrar?

**Neji e Tenten:** Vamos!

Ao mesmo tempo os três entraram, atravessando uma espécie de camada de substância líquida, bem fina, e por fim se deparando por uma nova planície mais escura e sombria, onde a noite era visível... Ao longe, uma construção gigantesca se estendia até onde a vista dos três conseguia enxergar. Tenten é a primeira a falar.

**Tenten:** Acho que não há para onde ir se não em frente...

**Neji:** Então vamos, mas prestem atenção. Devem ter armadilhas espalhadas por aí...

**Yukimaru:** Eu não acho que uma pessoa que esteja tão reclusa vá se importar com armadilhas...

**Neji:** Nunca se sabe, mas eu vou dar uma olhada... Byakugan! **(e olha ao redor pra ver se encontra alguma coisa)**

**Tenten:** Então, Neji? O que você vê?

**Neji:** Não vejo nada além de terra... Nenhum ser vivo nas redondezas além dessa grama seca... **(Diz o moreno com um semblante sério)**

**Yukimaru:** Então vamos...

**Tenten:** _"O Neji está tão lindo com esse semblante sério..."_

Os três jovens entram na mansão estranha por uma janela lateral, aparentemente no andar superior do castelo. Após guardar seus instrumentos de escalada cuidadosamente na mochila em suas costas, Yukimaru é o primeiro a sussurrar, quebrando o silêncio incômodo daquele lugar sombrio.

**Yukimaru:** Que salão macabro! É estranho demais para existir! Seria isso um genjutsu?

Disse isso, pois a volta dos três estendia-se um grande salão, como se estivesse ali para recepcioná-los. As paredes estavam cobertas por pinturas góticas e cada centímetro parecia ter demorado séculos para ser feito, tamanho seu esplendor. Imagens mostravam, claramente, a dor, o sofrimento e o caos através das pinturas nas paredes e no chão.

**Neji:** Eu arriscaria dizer que sim. Afinal, já tentaram usar genjutsu contra nós no nosso caminho para a aldeia da areia. E também, é estranho um salão de recepção numa janela do segundo andar...

**Tenten:** Concordo... E também, essas pinturas são muito estranhas e muito bonitas para serem reais...

**Neji:** O Byakugan não indica nada anormal... De qualquer forma, isso na importa agora. Devemos prosseguir.

Yukimaru concorda com a cabeça. Tenten sente-se melhor com as palavras encorajadoras de seu secreto amado. Ao atravessarem o belo portal, os três aventureiros se vêem em um longo corredor que se estende a perder de vista, visivelmente cheio de portas e portais. O silêncio chega a ser incômodo perante as paredes bem pintadas e o teto com arcos góticos.

**Neji:** Não me parece haver ninguém através dessas portas.

**Tenten:** Realmente... São só quartos, salas...

Seguindo sempre em frente, eles chegaram a uma curva no corredor que resultava em uma escadaria para o primeiro andar. Todos observaram que este era igual ao anterior. Cada porta, cada pedaço da parede enfeitada era igual ao segundo andar. Novamente, após abrir e fechar diversas portas, os três concluíram que ninguém vivo se encontrava na esquisita mansão.

**Yukimaru:** Já rodamos esse andar... Acho que não há nada a fazer se não descer ao subsolo, por aquela escada ali.

**Tenten:** Sim, Yukimaru... Esse subsolo me parece ser a única estrutura construída de verdade nessa mansão...

Tenten dizia isso, pois as paredes do subsolo, bem como o chão e o teto eram nus de decoração.

**Neji:** Você tem razão, meu am... err... Tenten. Em compensação, sinto que não será tão simples explorar esse subsolo. É muito mais labiríntico que os outros andares...

E desta forma os três shinobi passaram a explorar o subsolo com grande perícia. Grande parte dos corredores do labirinto dava em becos sem saída. Outros tantos terminavam em portas que davam para calabouços vazios, e alguns terminavam com armadilhas, dos quais os experientes jounin se desviavam sem grandes problemas. Finalmente, após uma meia hora tediosa de "vasculhação" inútil, os três chegaram ao que lhes parecia ser o último dos corredores. Este se dividia em três outros que seguiam em caminhos opostos.

**Neji:** Tenho quase certeza que tem gente no fim desse corredor! Só não consigo dizer de onde... Parece que dos três lugares.

**Yukimaru:** Podemos nos separar, um por cada corredor. Daqui a dez minutos nós nos encontramos aqui outra vez.

**Tenten:** _"E se acontecer alguma coisa com o Neji? Não vou abandonar ele agora ou eu nunca iria me perdoar..." _Eu acho melhor nós irmos a cada corredor juntos... Vocês lembram do que o kazekage disse: Devemos tomar mais cuidado do que nunca tomamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Temari:** Tá vendo, Shikamaru. Por sua culpa estamos presos aqui seu preguiçoso!

**Shikamaru:** Minha uma ova, sua problemática... Afinal VOCÊ se nomeou a líder, então a culpa é toda sua! Afinal, as decisões que tomamos foi você quem escolheu.

**Temari:** Não me chama de problemática, seu preguiçoso!! E eu sou a líder sim, já que você tem preguiça!!! Se eu não tivesse lutado contigo no exame chunin, não diria que você tem um Q.I. acima de 200!!

**Shikamaru:** Tá tá.._"Problemática... mas ainda assim, uma linda problemática"_.. Mas afinal, o que diabos você tava fazendo indo pra Suna?! Pelo que eu me lembro, a sua missão é lá em Konoha...

**Temari:**_"Preguiçoso... MEU preguiçoso"._ Pergunta pra sua Hokage, ou pro infeliz que me prendeu aqui com você.

**Shikamaru:** Sabe, não é preciso ter um Q.I. de 220 pra saber que estamos presos, portanto você vai ter que me contar.

**Temari:** Só conto se você contar primeiro o que estava fazendo em Suna!

**Shikamaru:** Affz **(suspira e depois diz um "Problemática" bem baixinho)**. Eu tava fazendo um trabalho de espionagem idiota por Kakashi. Pronto, falei. Sua vez

**Temari:** Eu tava cumprindo uma missão assim. Só que pra sua Hokage.

**Shikamaru:** Eu posso saber quem você tava espiando?!

**Temari:** Não. Mas conta, também... Aí eu te falo...

**Shikamaru:** Tenten e Neji **(diz com uma cara de que-coisa-mais-idiota-de-se-fazer)**

**Temari:** ...

**Shikamaru**: ...

**Temari:** ...

**Shikamaru:** ...zzzzz...

Após a declaração, a prisão fica em silêncio: Temari espantada e Shikamaru parecendo indiferente. Tão indiferente, a propósito, que ele acabou dormindo.

**Temari:** Bem, mas deixando essa história de lado, é melhor procurarmos um jeito de sair desse lugar, Shika... **(dizendo isso, Temari começa a procurar uma maneira de sair, mas acaba encontrando Shikamaru dormindo em um canto, o que a deixa furiosa)**

**Shikamaru:** zzz...zzz...

Temari se aproveita para se aproximar lentamente do companheiro de cela. Chega seu rosto a centímetros da lateral do rosto dele, e então...

**Temari:** SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

O ninja acorda, surdo como uma porta e não muito feliz.

**Shikamaru:** Sua problemática!!! Não poderia ter gritado mais baixo não? Eu estou SURDO!!! (**Fala isso gritando**)

**Temari:** "_Pensando melhor, pra que diabos eu acordei ele? Tenho a impressão de que ele seria mais fácil dormindo..._" Desculpa Shika... Não tive a intenção de te deixar surdo. Mas você mereceu!! Que história é essa de dormir no meio da conversa?

**Shikamaru:** É que você começou a falar e me deu sono... Afinal, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?!

**Temari:** Eu não estava dizendo nada... ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Err, então vamos achar um jeito de sair daqui... (_**E dizendo isso o ninja se colocou na posição de costume, quando está "sem saida"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, no escritório da Hokage, Tsunade termina a terceira garrafa de sake do dia, parecendo irritada...

**Tsunade:** "_Cadê aquela ameba do Kakashi??? Grr... eu mato_!"

Surge, finalmente, o aguardado Jounin. Kakashi aparece na sala, em cima de uma mesinha lateral.

**Kakashi:** Eu...

**Tsunade: (Cortando a fala de Kakashi)** O que você pensa que estava fazendo, sua ameba??? Três horas de atraso!

**Kakashi:** Eu fui comprar uma garrafa de sake pra você...

**Tsunade:** Três horas??? Pra UMA garrafa???

**Kakashi:** É, um lugar meio distante... Digamos uns sessenta quilômetros...

**Tsunade:** Mas o tempo que você se atrasou foi o tempo de beber TRÊS garrafas (Vira as três garrafas vazias em cima da mesa)

**Kakashi:** Bem, eu não vim aqui pra discutir, Tsunade...

**Tsunade:** Eu ainda não terminei de reclamar, sua ameba! Mas já que hoje você se encontra com o mesmo Q.I. de uma samambaia seca, é uma boa idéia rever as regras da nossa aposta...

**Kakashi:** Certo, certo... Bem, a aposta envolve Neji e Tenten, e um possível relacionamento entre eles. Você mandou os dois numa missão que poderia ser feita por qualquer um só por que ela será feita lá no raio que o parta, o que é perfeito para os dois pontos da aposta. Se nessa viagem acontecer alguma coisa não-profissional entre eles, eu ganho. Caso contrário, se eles se mantiverem comportados até a volta a Konoha, você ganha. Os prêmios são vinte engradados de sake, se você ganhar, e a coleção de todos os livros escritos pelo Jiraya, se eu ganhar. Ahh, e não é permitida sob qualquer hipótese a influência de terceiros sobre eles dois. A não ser, é claro, dos nossos dois juízes imparciais, Shikamaru e Temari, que sequer sabem da participação um do outro, e que foram pra Suna observar o comportamento do Neji e da Tenten. _"Claro que a rabugenta não precisa ficar sabendo que eu mandei aqueles genin novatos queimarem a barraca da Tenten fazendo parecer que foi um atentado"_

**Tsunade:** Muito bem, ameba paralítica, andou estudando outras coisas além daquele livro pervertido... _"Claro que esse imbecil não precisa ficar sabendo que eu mandei o Kiba pra tentar atrapalhar um possível relacionamento entre eles, embora eu duvide..."_

**Tsunade:** e eu acho bom q você não tenha mandado nenhum cupido atrás deles, seu pervertido! **(Lança um olhar assassino pro Kakashi)**

**Kakashi:** Imagina! Quem você acha que seria competente o suficiente pra isso...? **(Com uma carinha de anjo totalmente falsa)**

Nesse momento Tsunade corre os olhos pela janela, a tempo de ver Sakura com um buquê de flores na mão batendo com este furiosamente em Naruto, que corria desesperadamente.

**Sakura:** SEU ABUSADO!

**Naruto:** Sakura-chaaaan, não faz issoooo!! Desculpa!! Socorro Tsunade!!

Tsunade, olhando para o rastro de pétalas que a kunoichi vai deixando, diz:

**Tsunade:** É, Kakashi, você tem razão... Pode ir. Anda! Fora!


End file.
